official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawrenceville, Georgia
Lawrenceville is a city in and the county seat of Gwinnett County, Georgia. The population of the city is 28,546. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 37.84% White (10,801) 32.06% Black or African American (9,151) 22.25% Hispanic or Latino (6,351) 5.32% Asian (1,518) 2.54% Other (725) 19.6% (5,595) of Lawrenceville residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Lawrenceville has high rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 97 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 19.39 murders a year. Pokemon See the Gwinnett County page for more info. Fun facts * Since 1988, Lawrenceville has been the headquarters of the Presbyterian Church in America. * Lawrenceville was one of many venues in the nation where Hustler magazine publisher Larry Flynt faced obscenity charges in the late 1970s. On March 6, 1978, during a lunch break in his Lawrenceville trial, he and his local attorney Gene Reeves were shot by a sniper near the courthouse. Both survived, though Flynt was seriously disabled. Years later, imprisoned serial killer Joseph Paul Franklin claimed to have been the shooter, but he never produced any proof and was not charged in the case. A heavily fictionalized treatment of the Flynt shooting can be seen in the 1996 movie The People vs. Larry Flynt. * The two most famous people born in Lawrenceville gained their fame elsewhere. Charles Henry Smith, born in 1826, left as a young man and lived most of his life in other Georgia towns. During the Civil War he wrote humorous pieces for Atlanta newspapers under the name Bill Arp. He has been described as the South's most popular writer of the late 19th century, though he is not much read today. Ezzard Charles, born in 1921, grew up in Cincinnati, where opportunities for blacks were far better at the time than in the Deep South. He eventually became the World Heavyweight boxing champion by defeating Joe Louis by unanimous decision on September 27, 1950. ** Another resident, Oliver Hardy, became a world-renowned comic actor, a member of the film duo Laurel and Hardy from the 1920s to the 1940s. He lived as a child in downtown Lawrenceville around 1900. But his stay was brief since his family moved often within Georgia. * Xpress GA/ RTA Commuter buses and Gwinnett County Transit serve the city. * A campus of Gwinnett Technical College and Georgia Gwinnett College are located in the city. * Lawrenceville has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, Gwinnett County Airport, electric showers, a contest hall and showcase theater, Walmart, Nintendo World, Sugarloaf Mills and a few shopping centers, some hotels/motels, some fast food and chain restaurants, some sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, a bit of auto parts places and car dealerships, Kohl's, Office Depot, Goodwill, Kroger, Target, Home Depot, Publix, Solstice Apparel, some local restaurants and businesses, Oyster Bay Seafood Cafe, Panaderia Jalisco Bakery, Donut Worry, Gwinnett County Fairgrounds, Mega European Bakery, and a few other things. Category:Georgia Cities